Ulstafo the Green
by OlorinTheMaiar
Summary: In one of Harry's reincarnation as the Master of Death, he is a Maiar in Arda. He is Eonwe, Herald of the Valar. Charged by Manwe, he is sent with the Istari to Middle-Earth. Now he is part of the Fellowship of the Ring, set on destroying Sauron ON HIATUS


**Ulstafo the Green**

Summary: In one of Harry's reincarnation as the Master of Death, he is a Maiar in Arda. He is Eonwe, Herald of the Valar. Charged by Manwe, he is sent with the Istari to Middle-Earth. Now he is part of the Fellowship of the Ring, set on destroying Sauron forever.

A/N: Alas, I do not own Harry Potter or the Lord of the Rings!

Warnings: Violence, Language, Gore

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:The Fellowship<strong>

'Damn it…_Pant…Pant…Pant..._Damn it!' He had been running as fast as he could for the past hour. At this point, even his thoughts were winded.

'Why do I always have to be late? Why can't I just show up early and relax before something important? Almost there… Almost…There."

Harry flew through the gates of Rivendell, the elven guards barely having time to raise their hands in greeting, let alone say anything. Thanks to the excellent hearing of this incarnation, he heard one guard mutter, "He's late again, isn't he?"

"I HEARD…_pant…pant…_THAT!" Harry called over his shoulder. As he neared the immense doors that allowed access to the main part of the homestead, the guards at the doors, seeing that the wizard wasn't going to slow down, hastily opened the doors.

Harry flew past them with a quick, "Thanksalot!" raced down the Main Hall, elves jumping out of the path of the tardy wizard. Now came the hard part. Harry angled his path towards a pillar on the left side of the hall. Keeping his same speed, he threw out his hands out to his left, leaping and twisting his body.

Harry latched on to the pillar and made a full revolution around while still airborne before letting go and catapulting him down a hallway that intersected the Main Hall at a right angle.

At the end of the hallway, Harry could see Elrond just begin to shut the large wooden door to the meeting room.

"Wait! I'm here..._pant_…_pant_…Hold the door!"

Surprised, Elrond hesitated for a moment, allowing Harry just enough time to fly into the room. Unfortunately, hairpin stops weren't Harry's strong suits. His foot caught on one of the paving stones, sending him through the air to take out two very surprised hobbits seated across the stone circle, the four of them landing in the flowerbed that ringed the meeting area.

"You're late." Gandalf stated, trying to hold in his chuckles.

Harry sat up, hand up in the air, index finger out, gesticulating wildly. "A wizard is never late. We always arrive exactly when we mean too," he managed to state wildly before a large wave of dizziness made him fall back into the flowerbed.

This time it was Elrond who spoke out, face stern but amusement evident in his voice, "Did you mean to arrive in the flowerbed, too?"

Harry got up and went to his seat, still a little wobbly. "I said 'when', not 'where', I can arrive when I mean to…it just may be that I arrive in the wrong place," Harry said, nose slightly upturned, doing a Draco Malfoy impression.

At this, Gandalf chuckled, "Well, now that our comic relief is out of the way," Harry could be heard grumbling something that could have been 'I'd like to see you run twelve miles in an hour.', "We have more dire things to disc-"

Harry cut him off, "I am afraid I missed introductions. I, of course, already know who they are, but they don't know who I am… Well, Legolas might, and Aragorn definitely does, but still, the others wouldn't want just anyone to listen in on their secret council. Gandalf, you're wise, how about you enlighten them." Harry surveyed the circle. Most had looks of confusion. Legolas shared in the group confusion for a moment before realization hit him and his eyes went wide. Aragon was just smiling at the absurdity of the situation and gave Harry a friendly nod. Boromir looked furious that someone had disturbed the meeting. Oh, how Harry loved to throw others for a loop!

Gandalf cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention, "May I introduce Ulstafo the Green, Swordsman of my Order and member of the White Council. While he may not look it, he is, in fact, the eldest of the wizards and wise when pertaining to combat and war," Gandalf said with a slight smile, then added, "but not much else."

"Oh, ha ha, ha bloody ha!" Harry said sarcastically then snapped his fingers. There was a bang, a puff of emerald smoke, and Gandalf had been replaced with a large tortoise wearing a miniature grey wizard's hat on its head and a long grey beard on its chin.

Everyone watched, dumbstruck (except Harry and, surprisingly, Gimili, who were both roaring with laughter), as the reptile slowly made its way to a miniature wizard's staff that had fallen in front of him. Picking it up in his mouth, Gandalf tilted his head so that one of the ends tapped the ground. There was a similar bang, a puff of grey smoke, and Gandalf reappeared as he was before… all except his wizard's hat, which remained in miniature. He plucked it off his head, blew on it to return it to its original state, and replaced it.

"Yes, now that the pranks are out of the way, we can move on our original purpose: the Ring."

* * *

><p>The meeting progressed noisily. Boromir wanted to take the Ring back to Gondor to use against Sauron, to which Aragorn argued vehemently, saying that the Ring would be the destruction of Gondor. The Dwarves wanted to bring it back to the Lonely Mountain to try to destroy it in their blast furnaces. The elves of Mirkwood suggested to cast it into the ocean. Legolas suggested that it be taken to the West, allowing the Valar to destroy it. Gandalf was arguing with the elf, saying that the Vallar would not let anything as evil as the Ring pass as far as Tol Eressea, let alone Valinor.<p>

It was during this free-for-all that Harry heard a small voice from Frodo, who was seated next to him, "I shall take the ring."

Seeing that no one had heard him, the little man stood up and shouted, "I shall take the ring!" Again, no one heard him over the roar of the arguments.

"SILENCE!" Harry bellowed, revealing his power in that singular word.

Everyone, including Gandalf, stopped and turned to the Green Wizard. It was as if there was a completely different person standing in the circle with them. Harry had seemed to grow large, a shadow passing over his visage. No longer was this a wizard in the body of a young man, but rather an ancient being, exuding power and majesty. Knowledge and wisdom was seen in those glowing emerald eyes. A bright aura illuminated the wizard from behind, shadows dancing as the aura was disrupted by two large black wings which had appeared at his back.

Most of those present gulped and, as suddenly as this vision had appeared, it vanished, leaving in its place a small wizard, still out of breath from his long run.

"This, my friends, is why Ulstafo is joining our council. He is the only person in middle earth that Sauron fears, although, in his pride, he believes those fears are unfounded." Surprisingly, it was Elrond who spoke first.

"How long have you known, Elrond Half-Elven?"

"I knew when I saw your wings, Lord. The only one of your race who posses them is the Voice of Manwe, and what I know about you confirm that fact." Harry nodded

For a few long moments, everyone just stared at the young wizard, looks of awe frozen on their faces. Every once in a while, their gaze would flick to Elrond and back again. Most had no clue why Ulstafo called the Elf by his full name, nor why said elf called the wizard 'Lord'. Legolas, a look of revelation flitting across his face, looked like he was about to genuflect in respect.

Harry just rolled his eyes, he hated when the bowing and scraping began. The last time he had revealed himself was when he had helped capture Sauron and brought him to trial in Numenor, long before the fallen Maiar had revealed himself to the masses as a Dark Lord, just after he had forged the One Ring. He had actually forgotten about his wings, it _had_ been over a thousand years since he had used them. He needed to do some damage control. "I think, Gandalf, we need to have a little chat when this is over. But we digress…The point I was trying to make was that I believe young Frodo here was trying to get your attention with something important."

Frodo practically jumped in surprise at this abrupt change in topic. "I-I will take the Ring to Mt. Doom, although I do not know the way."

Seeing that Harry wished to avoid the topic that had just been glossed over, Gandalf picked up conversation, "Nor do we expect you. You shall have nine companions, nine to match the nine of the Nazgul. We shall not force you to join, for the journey is perilous, but all are welcome."

With this, two hobbits (who had remained hidden in the flowerbed up until this point) jumped over the stone circle to run and stand by Frodo.

"You're not goin' to be leavin' us behind! " said Pippin, Merry nodding vigorously in agreement.

"You ain't be gettin' rid of me that easily either, Master Frodo." Sam stood to take his place by the hobbit's side.

* * *

><p>In the end, the Fellowship of the Ring was composed of: Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor; Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Isildur's heir; Gimli, son of Gloin; Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thandruil of Mirkwood; Merriadoc Brandybuck; Peregrine Took; Samwise Gamgee; Frodo Baggins; Gandalf the Grey; and Ulstafo the Green.<p>

As the meeting hall emptied, some of its participants still shooting the Green Wizard looks of awe, Gandalf and Harry stayed behind. As soon as Galdor had left, Harry shut and sealed the doors with a flick of his wrist. Gandalf was the first to speak, "Can we shed these forms? This rickety body has seen better days." With a nod from Harry, they both reverted to their actual forms.

While Harry had reverted to the form he had taken only an hour before, Gandalf did not change as drastically. He had grown a bit, many of the wrinkles had smoothed from his face and now he had a perfectly upright posture. The most notable changes, however, were that of his hair and beard. His long, tangled grey hair shrank back into his scalp, and turning the now closed cropped hair a golden blond. So too, did his wild beard shrink. But instead of just shortening, it neatly receded into neatly trimmed goatee. With all the changes that had taken place, Gandalf's piercing blue eyes, so filled with wisdom, remained.

"There is the Olorin I remember from Valinor," Harry said, "I was wondering if you had forgotten what you looked like, seeing as you haven't even attempted to change back in a thousand years." Harry chuckled, wings quivering slightly, at a mental image of the Maiar viewing at himself in a mirror, a constipated look on his face, trying to change back. A pensive look came across Harry's face, "I always did wonder why you three chose to appear as feeble old men."

"You know very well why we chose these forms, Eonwe. If we all ran around like you, looking like you are barely old enough to know how to use a sword, let alone be able to use it well, no one would listen to us."

"So you think Pallando, Alantar, and I are fools for keeping our youthful appearances?" Harry asked, his curiosity piqued.

"No, _I_ don't think you are, but Curumo does. I know that your job is to hunt down the remnants of Morgoth's army and you need your strength. I think both Pallando and Alantar did not think their decision through in their haste to start working to build civilization in the East. We both know that they failed, and I think that it is partly because no one took them seriously. For Manwe's sake, I don't even think they take themselves seriously."

Olorin looked sad for a moment, "Why didn't you tell me, Eonwe? We have been friends since you welcomed me to Arda the first day I arrived from the Eternal Halls. Why did you feel the need to lie to me?"

"I am sorry, Olorin, I truly am. The bowing and scraping I received as the Valar and Valier's Herald was bad enough in Valinor, it would be a hundred times worse here," Harry shivered and Olorin laughed, "I didn't fully trust the others, barring you, of course, and now I am glad I didn't because Curumo would have told Sauron and the evil bastard would have gone into hiding," a dark look blossomed in Harry's eyes; now it was Olorin's turn to shiver. "I banished Morgoth, his master, outside the Doors of Night and I will be damned if all that work is undone by a _minion_."

Harry took a deep breath, his almost ever-present smile flying back onto his face. "At least it will be easier to defeat Sauron than it was to defeat Morgoth. I swear, I slept for a hundred years after that battle, after which I was immediately told I had to get back to work as Manwe's Voice the next day because he had almost no interaction with _anyone_ since I had left for the battle field. You know what happens when he talks to people who aren't me, their heads go _splat_, and then we have to break out the mops." Harry laughed, "He told me that, every once and a while, he snuck up behind the other Valar and called out to them, just to have some interaction, only to have their heads explode. Then he would laugh until their bodies regenerated. He had to stop after Tulkas beat him up."

At this point, Olorin had tears in his eyes, he was laughing so hard at the image of the youngest Valar beating up the King of Arda. "Oh, I have missed this Eonwe! No one in Valinor has your (and apparently Manwe's) sense of humor. I just wish I had known you were you when you first arrived here. Things would have been _much_ more interesting. Although," a wry look entered Olorin's eyes, "I think, if you do reveal yourself on the battlefield -oh stop laughing, you know what I mean, Eonwe- it will be amusing to see Sauron soil his armor in fright."

"So, does anyone else know your identity?"

Harry sighed, "Only Galadriel, and that was only because she could never enter my mind. She couldn't use my own tricks against me, now could she?"

Olorin's eyes went wide, "It was _you_ who taught that girl how to enter people's minds? Well, now I know who to blame!"

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew. How else would I be able to speak to Manwe without having my head explode?"

"You know, I never really thought of that."

Harry laughed, "Is everything okay between us? I don't need to borrow a page from your book and sleep with my eyes open, now, do I?"

"No, everything is fine, my old friend."

Harry changed back to his 'Ulstafo' persona. "Good! Now, I think there is a feast waiting for us."

Olorin shook his head, striding over to the doors, starting to undo the sealing that Harry performed. "Why am I not surprised? You always think with your stomach. You are almost as bad as hobbits in that way!"

"Um… Olorin?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Harry said, gesturing at him.

He looked down and saw that he was still in his natural form. Changing back, he stated, "Whoops. Well now, let's go see our companions. By the smell of it they are about to serve the first course." Gandalf opened the door, gesturing grandly for Harry to go first. "After you. As the saying goes, 'age before beauty'."

Harry walked through the door, taking a page out of the Severus Snape phrase book, "Impertinent brat!"

Chuckling and reminiscing about old tit-for-tat they had going for the past ten thousand years, the pair of old friends walked to the banquet hall, wondering what Elrond's marvelous cooks had though up today.

* * *

><p>For those of you who haven't read the Simarillion, I have made a cheat sheet for you<p>

Arda – the world including Valinor and Middle-Earth

Valinor – the land in the West where the Valar, Valier and most of the Maiar live.

Tol Eressea – the island that elves travel to when they say they are going "into the West"

Valar – the six male spirits that rule Arda

Valier – the six female spirits that rule Arda with their male counterparts

Eru/Illuvatar – The all-powerful God that made everything

Maiar – lesser spirits

Eonwe – the Herald of Manwe and greatest of the Maiar; I did not give Harry wings just for the heck of it. Eonwe actually does have wings in the Tolkien universe, although they are actually white. I made them black to match Harry's hair

Morgoth/Melko – Manwe's brother, not considered part of the Valar, the evil spirit, trapped behind the Doors of Night, prohibiting him from reentering Arda

Olorin – Gandalf's true name

Curumo – Saruman's true name

Pallando/Alantar – the two Blue Wizards who went into the East and were never heard from again

Manwe – King of the Gods and Lord of the Air, he commanded the Eagle to rescue Gandalf from Orthanc

Tulkas – the Valar of Strength


End file.
